Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to locking mechanisms, and more particularly to locking mechanisms for caster assemblies.
Background Art
For a device that sits on wheels or casters, it can be desirable to provide a locking mechanism that selectively allows a user to prevent the wheels or casters from rolling. These locking mechanisms can be configured as friction devices that selectively rest against the wheels or casters to prevent them from turning. Alternatively, the locking mechanism can prevent an axle connected to the wheels or casters from turning. Motion transfer locks have even been developed for preventing hospital beds and other objects supported by wheels or casters from moving. These motion transfer locks “lock” the bed or other object by raising the wheels or casters off the ground.
Prior art locking mechanisms can be difficult and cumbersome to operate. It would be advantageous to have an improved locking mechanism suitable for use on hospital beds and other devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.